Talk:Pegasus Mount (3.5e Feat)
Balance Point While I can see why this would be rated fairly low (the paladin level requirements), flight has often been a wizard-tier ability in my mind (especially at the fairly low level one could pick this feat up). With the downsides, perhaps make it rogue-level instead? --Ghostwheel 00:47, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :If it has "minimum level 6" or so, it should still be Fighter. Surgo 01:11, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::So... you take 5 levels in paladin to get the ability, and then you spend a feat to get an extra CR out of your otherwise non-scaling mount. You get pretty decent flight (120' avg) out of it, but it's only useful for overland travel and out door adventures because it requires your mount. So it has some combat utility, but not as much as an item of flight (which you'll probably need anyway) or a spell. Plus, you could get this without a feat by just getting to level 7 with one of the 3.0 class books (that I thought they brought over but can't find). That pretty much says fighter level to me. - TarkisFlux 02:09, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::: Poor Gnomes. --TK-Squared 12:39, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::I wasn't aware of a 3.0 class book that gives this as a feature, but the point is the 120ft. fly speed and detect good/detect evil in a radius at will. I considered this feat to be fighter level because of the paladin level requirements. paladins just aren't that great. I don't think this is rogue level, but it may be on the upper end of Fighter level feats. paladins could use some lovin' anyways. If you disagree GW, rate it with a 0 :). --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 17:46, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::Defender's of the Faith. Course, Pally's got a scaling mount back in 3.0 that I sorta forgot about (and taking a stronger mount delayed that progression), and since that didn't make it over it makes more sense that I can't find the 3.5 version of this. But in that verison you could also get a Dire Boar / Wolverine, a Giant Eagle / Owl, a Rhinocerous, or a Sea Lion at level 7, or a Dire Lion or a Griffon at level 8. There were others at level 5 and 6 as well, and there was a separate list for small paladins, so TK's gnomes got some loving. Ya know, if you wanted to open up even more options for the pally. - TarkisFlux 17:55, December 11, 2009 (UTC) ::::::Maybe I should expand this feat to an equivalent of Improved Familiar. I actually like that idea. Is there some rule restricting small creatures from riding large creatures? I've always wanted to have a druid that rides a T-Rex! --Andrew Arnott (talk, ) 18:03, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::Well, a small druid can wild shape into a medium creature riding a large creature... Surgo 18:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) :::::::: Nah, I'm just on the fence as far as which balance point this feat fits into, so I wanted to start a discussion on it. That's all--it could be either-or as far as I'm concerned. --Ghostwheel 22:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Favor